


please

by allpowerfullou



Category: B.A.P, B1A4, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Cross fandom, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was one of those kisses that said “I love you so much and in a few minutes I plan on fucking you open on our counter and dragging you back to bed where we can order take out.” Dongwoo was a fucking sucker for those kisses."</p>
            </blockquote>





	please

The glow from the bold red numbers on the small alarm clock filled the small, cozy room. It gave an almost enchanting feeling as the pale yellow streetlight pooled on top of the intertwined bodies on the bed, providing just enough light for Dongwoo to study the angelic features of the sleeping face of the man partially beneath him. His head was resting on the man's broad chest, their body's moving and breathing in unison, as he peered up to look at the beautifully sculpted face that was mere inches from his. 

Dongwoo adored everything about the sleeping form in bed with him. The way Himchan's dark brown hair stood up at insane angles from him trying to bury his head beneath his pillow, and the way his brows would furrow and relax depending on whatever was going through his semi-conscious mind. Sometimes his eyes would squeeze further shut as he tried to stay asleep or ignore something happening around him. His nose would scrunch up and twitch if Dongwoo blew on it the right way, not that he had spent several hours one night learning how Himchan's sleeping body reacted to things like that. And his favorite thing; the way Himchan's slightly chapped pink lips curled at the sides when Dongwoo covered his faces with soft, loving kisses. The kind of kiss that people only seemed to find in those heart wrenching romance films that left a person curled up to the closest person sobbing violently. Whether it be first thing in the morning, right before he fell asleep, or when he was woken up by a storm at 1:30 in the morning, Himchan always smiled when Dongwoo kissed him. That was a theory Dongwoo had tested. Many, many times. 

Now, Dongwoo was notorious for not being a very fast person, he was always so tired and never really in much of hurry, but having already been awake for an hour and a half, he was wide awake when the alarm clock began obnoxiously beeping. His hand snapped out, quickly silencing the black clock before Himchan could register that it was going off. 

Usually the pair would lie in bed until they absolutely had to move, their bodies intertwined as Himchan would mumble sweet words into Dongwoo's chest while his boyfriend would trail a long, thin finger across Himchan's delicate, heated skin, but today was different. Today, Dongwoo gently brushed his lips against Himchan's pale, plump ones, as he resisted the urge to crawl back into the warm bed that smelled like Himchan and cover the older boy's entire body in soft kisses and warm love bites before drifting back off into a sweet sleep. There wasn't any time for sleeping today, at least not for Dongwoo. It was Himchan's birthday, and the first birthday they were spending together as an actual couple. Granted they had spent several birthdays together, this one was different. This one had to be perfect. He pulled his long, lean body from the bed and tugged his shoulder length hair back into a messy ponytail, before hurrying out of the bedroom, trying to be as quiet and fast as possible. Two things which he wasn't too good at, especially not at 9 o'clock in the morning. 

The small apartment was insanely cool for an April morning, causing a chill to crawl down Dongwoo's spine as he made his way to the kitchen. His toes curled into the warmth of Himchan's house shoes which always seemed more comfortable than his own despite being the same shoes, as he moved into the large kitchen that his boyfriend seemed to love more than life itself. Both of them could cook fairly well, or at least Dongwoo could follow a recipe and make food, but Himchan. His food didn't always look so good, but it was guaranteed that if he prepared it, it would be phenomenal. Dongwoo never understood how the food could taste so good. He could make something the exact same way as Himchan, but somehow the older boy's food would always taste that much better. It was frustrating to say the least, but he always got over, because seeing the look of pure joy and happiness spread wide on Himchan's face was enough to get Dongwoo to let go of whatever jealousy he was experiencing. It took too much effort to hold on to such a pitiful thought. Sometimes, in an effort to figure out what Himchan did to make his food so good, Dongwoo would climb on the counter beside the area where the man was working and watched him diligently as Himchan chatted mindlessly, babbling about whatever popped into his head. And he would realize that he was having a one sided conversation and would stare up at Dongwoo with his brows furrowed at yell at him for not paying attention, his eyes twinkling with aggravation and adoration, which always caused his boyfriend to bite his lip before pressing his lips to Himchan's. And there was that smile that played on the edge of Himchan's lip as his hands crawled to Dongwoo's hips, tugging him that much closer, holding him just a little bit tighter.

These were the thoughts that seemed to race through Dongwoo's mind as he began to focus on the task at hand. He wanted to make Himchan a cute breakfast in bed, something that would cause the older boy to grow a shy, humble smile and beam in delight at the boy who stood there chewing nervously on his lower lip as he analyzed his lover's reaction, the boy who had put so much effort into the task. Dongwoo adored it when his boyfriend recognized things that he had worked hard to do. Even if it was something so small as making breakfast, the look that would place itself on Himchan's sharp features always made Dongwoo's heart skip a beat and at that moment everything seemed to be so right in the world. Nothing could go wrong. 

Dongwoo gnawed on his lip, not realizing that he was pulling the skin off his lips, something he tended to do when he was really focusing on something. He never realized it until Himchan began kissing him every time he noticed him doing it, paying special attention to the areas where the skin seemed agitated and on the verge of bleeding. Beaming through the window, shining on his round face, the sun began to shine warmly almost as if it was desperately attempting to warm the boy and the entirety of the chilly apartment. He ignored the feeling that seeped into his skin as he began pulling out different foods and ingredients, hoping to finish as quickly as possible so he and his boyfriend could spend the entire day in bed, having to cuddle for warmth. His nimble fingers began to glide over the food set out in front of him as he carefully mixed and measured, making sure to have exact measurements. Dongwoo's back was to the bedroom door, causing him not to notice the half asleep light haired man who shuffled out of the bedroom, looking a disheveled mess. 

Himchan ran a hand through his messy blonde bed head as he padded out of the bedroom, stopping as his eyes adjusted to the scene before him. Dongwoo had his back towards him, leaning over the counter carefully working on something. The light beaming through the window carefully illuminated his thin frame, spewing an aura of light all around him. A smile plastered itself on Himchan's tired face as he slowly walked towards the taller boy. His bare feet hardly touching the freezing floor as he tried to stay as quiet as possible. As he got closer he noticed most of the clothes Dongwoo was wearing belonged to him. He had Himchan's shirt from yesterday draped over his wiry body, matched with his grey sweatpants, and his house shoes. A deep chuckle formed in his throat, and he desperately struggled to choke it down. Jesus Christ, he loved that boy. 

In a fluid motion, Himchan slid his arms underneath Dongwoo's, wrapping them around his waist. Himchan pulled the boy closer to him and placed a series of kisses along the back and side of Dongwoo's neck, feeling the boy tense and immediately relax in his arms. A sigh emitted from the younger boys lips as he let his head fall back to rest on Himchan's shoulder.

"You were supposed to stay in bed," he groaned, unable to mask the disappointment on his face.

"Good morning to you too," Himchan purred into Dongwoo's ear, his lips barely grazing the outer shell.

Himchan was feeling rather playful today, Dongwoo noted, turning around to face his boyfriend's furrowed brow and plump lips. Usually, he at least ate first or something before getting this flirty, but the younger boy wasn't about to complain. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Himchan's neck and pulled their bodies close together. Chest to chest, hips to hips, the two boys locked eyes, immediately understanding the same thing. 

"You're in a good mood this morning," Dongwoo's gaze briefly shifted downward to where their hips met, watching Himchan's semi-hard cock twitch with life.

"I'm about to be in an even better mood," Himchan's voice came out a lot more gruff than he intended as he gripped Dongwoo's hips and slid him on the counter, not caring about the food that was knocked on the floor. 

Dongwoo couldn't help but giggle like an idiot and bite his lip as Himchan's fingers dug into his hips, most likely leaving bruises as he pulled their bodies closer letting their lips crash together. It didn't take long for Dongwoo's fingers to curl through Himchan's soft tresses, tugging gently. 

The younger of the two couldn't help but love it when Himchan took control. He just got a look in his eye, and once Himchan made up his mind, there was no convincing him otherwise. It didn't help that he was such a tease. He adored watching Dongwoo squirm, and that in itself turned Dongwoo on even more. No one ever really considered Himchan as the type to take control, Hell, it even surprised Dongwoo the first time the blonde man's face darkened and he left bruises all across his body, trailing from neck to thigh. Granted, every time they had sex, there were always bruises smeared across his body, it wasn't all that often that Himchan was in the lead. So, when it actually happened, Dongwoo bit his lip and tried to keep his screaming to a minimum. 

Himchan's lips were pure magic. They were soft and warm, feeling so comfortable on Dongwoo's neck, as they fluttered across the delicate skin. The long haired boy let his head loll back, allowing Himchan's lips to go anywhere they pleased before trailing back up to his own. They started out with small pecks; gentle kisses and soft smiles as they pulled away briefly to make eye contact before starting again. 

This time it was more aggressive, demanding, needy. Himchan wasn't playing with sweet, playful kisses, now his lips crashed against Dongwoo's, tongue sliding across his lower lip not waiting for permission before prying into his mouth. Dongwoo opened his mouth, permitting Himchan anything the older man desired, it was his birthday after all. 

Himchan moaned softly into his mouth, as Dongwoo inched further, pressing his hips into Himchan’s and attempting -and failing- to roll his hips against his. Himchan chuckled, somewhere in the back of his throat and removed his lips from Dongwoo’s.

“Let me help you with that,” he murmured, lifting Dongwoo slightly so the man could get better leverage.  
He wrapped his lean legs tightly around Himchan’s narrow waist, arms tightening around his neck as his boyfriend’s fingers dig into his ass, making him thrust his hips forward. The hitched moan that came from Himchan’s swollen lips travelled straight through Dongwoo’s body to his now aching cock, causing his hips to roll again. His body was tingling and aching for some sort of delicious friction, and he was only slightly ashamed by his gasp when Himchan met his thrust. 

Dongwoo was always told he sounded like a whore when manhandled. 

Suddenly, he felt Himchan’s relaxing fingers as he slid from his grasp, trying to figure out what was going on between sweet love bites on his neck and being placed on the floor. 

“Like you don’t know what I want?” Himchan growled, his voice harsh and teasing.

A smile worked it’s way across his lips as he realized what Himchan wanted. He just loved to have his dick touched. Dongwoo nudged him back towards the island in the center of the kitchen, causing him to lean on it while Dongwoo pressed firm kisses on his lips. They were always more gentle than Himchan’s were, taking the time to savor the moment and bask in the feelings instead of just getting to the fuck. That and it pissed his boyfriend off. A lot. Especially when he was horny and hungry. 

Dongwoo’s hands spread across Himchan’s chest, feeling his racing palm beneath his hands. He fisted the material, tugging slightly so he would get the hint. Within seconds the shirt was discarded across the room, and Dongwoo’s lips were gliding across the expanse of pale skin before him. He ran down the long column of his neck, occasionally pausing to bite and suck to the point where Himchan’s hips would twitch forward in hopes of some sort of relief. 

Ignoring his silent pleas, Dongwoo simply continued on with his slow conquest, leaving purple marks in his wake as he moved down his lover’s body. He allowed his tongue to drag over Himchan’s nipple, causing the older’s fist to find home in Dongwoo’s hair as he whispered a desperate “please”. His hips were now experiencing minute twitches, and as much as he loved to tease, Dongwoo never said no to Himchan. His mouth closed around the skin, sucking and licking while his hand softly ran down his boyfriend’s stomach into the boxers that seemed to barely stay up on his hips. It wouldn’t have been that bad if they weren’t basically the same height, but they were, and with a frustrated sigh he stopped and looked at Himchan.

“You need to lean back more, you’re making my job difficult,” Dongwoo began pushing him back, his pale back touching the cold counter.

“You need to stop being a fucking tease,” Himchan grabbed Dongwoo’s shirt pulling him down with him and giving him a desperate but gentle kiss.

It was one of those kisses that said “I love you so much and in a few minutes I plan on fucking you open on our counter and dragging you back to bed where we can order take out.” Dongwoo was a fucking sucker for those kisses. 

“Yes sir, I’ll get right back to your dick now,” a goofy chuckle came from Himchan as he beamed up at Dongwoo.  
“It’s my birthday, he deserves the attention,” the end of his sentence was practically lost as Dongwoo bit him right beneath his left lower rib, a spot notorious for leaving Himchan an absolute mess.

“My mouth will get right on that,” and Dongwoo disappeared lower, his lips trailing down Himchan’s soft tummy until he was on his knees before the man. 

His fingers were nimble and fast as he tugged the thin boxers down past meaty thighs, all the way to his ankles, tapping the inside of Himchan’s ankle for him to lift his foot so he could slide them off. 

He absentmindedly tossed the article of clothing across the room, too focused on Himchan’s dick to care about the growing mess. He took one hand and grabbed the man’s length, giving it a few slow, steady strokes.

Dongwoo loved to feel every ridge and bump as Himchan writhed and moaned and attempted to fuck into his hand. He pressed his thumb to the tip, applying to enough pressure to make Himchan gasp and squirm in his hand. He placed gentle kisses along his silky thighs to make him relax as he began to spread the precum around the head, calmly spreading it down the shaft as he began pumping him at a steady pace.

The mewls and purrs that came from Himchan’s throat were enough to make Dongwoo slow down just enough him to feel his boyfriend tense and push his hips forward as his head fell back. Dongwoo ignored him, as per usual, and began to trail kisses from his thighs up to where he was breathing across the tip of Himchan’s painfully erect cock.

“Christ,” he breathed out, almost as if he were speaking to himself, “You’re so beautiful.”

Himchan offered him a whine in response, canting his hips forward, causing Dongwoo to laugh and place a soft kiss on the head. 

“Okay, okay, stop whining,” he said, repositioning himself on his knees before leaning forward and placing his tongue at the base and licking all the way to the tip, taking a little extra time to dig his tongue under the head. 

The groan that came from Himchan’s lips only fueled him even more, as he repeated his action, tongue slowly dragging from base to tip, coating it in spit. Ending the cruel torture he was putting his boyfriend through, he finally wrapped his mouth around the tip, and began to suck.

His tongue dug into the slit as much as it could while he slid further and further down the shaft. Himchan’s hands, that were both fisted in his hair, seemed to urge him forward with an odd delicacy. It was as if he wanted to just fuck Dongwoo’s mouth, but at the same time he wanted the younger man to take control. Himchan was never quite decisive on what he wanted, especially not when he could have anything, and Dongwoo just adored it.  
Making the decision for him, Dongwoo moved his hands to the back of Himchan’s thighs, squeezing gently, and slid further down on his cock. He felt the tip graze the back of his throat and had to talk himself out of gagging before slowly pulling back, tongue drawing on the bottom of his cock as he went. He went slowly at first, working up a steady pace before he began to move quicker. Obscene slurps and noises filling the room while his blunt fingernails dug into skin, causing Himchan to look down through half lidded eyes.

He was still leaning back on the counter, the cool stone only adding to the experience. His skin was coated in a thin layer of sweat, and it looked like he was glowing. Himchan’s tongue darted out, running over his dry lips as he watched Dongwoo’s head bobbing up and down on his dick, the sight made him dizzy with love and adoration. His breathing was ragged and uncontrolled, a warm feeling filling his stomach as he stared down at the man on his knees. 

Dongwoo’s brow was furrowed in concentration, a line a stress filling the wrinkles that formed, and his mouth was stretched so wide. The sight alone was enough to get Himchan off for a week. 

“Stop,” Himchan moaned suddenly, trying to pull Dongwoo’s mouth away from him.

He felt his stomach coiling, the heat rising and filling his body, and at this rate he’d be spilling down Dongwoo’s mouth with one more firm slide of his tongue. The younger understood instantly, pulling of agonizingly slow, taking the chance to run his tongue over every centimeter of Himchan’s hypersensitive cock. 

With a whimper, Himchan’s head rolled back, and his fingers released the other’s hair as he tried to prevent himself from completely collapsing back on the counter. Dongwoo looked up at him through heavy eyelashes, making eye contact as he dug his tongue under the head and sucked slightly on the tip before pulling away completely. There was a thin string of spit that connected his mouth to Himchan’s tip, and Himchan lost it as his body went stiff as the heat pooled in his lower stomach. A deep, guttural moan filled the kitchen, and Dongwoo simply grabbed Himchan’s dick and helped stroke him to completion. 

Thick ropes shot across Dongwoo’s chin and neck, as he looked up to watch Himchan’s face twist up and contort with his orgasm. His mouth was opened slightly and his back arched impossibly high, a pathetic keening noise still coming deep from his chest.

Dongwoo simply cocked his wrist to the left, revelling in Himchan’s soft gasp as he went limp on the counter, the last bit of his orgasm now dripping off his face and hands. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he began to lick the cum off his fingers as he stood up to look at the panting mess on the countertop. 

The kitchen had gotten significantly warmer as the morning grew brighter. Sunshine still beamed through the window, cascading light all around the destroyed room and giving Dongwoo a better look at his boyfriend. He was flushed from his nose all the way down, his chest painted a pale red which only made the purple marks stand out even more. He moved between Himchan’s still parted legs and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his lips, causing deep brown eyes to flicker open. 

Himchan’s eyes began to scan across Dongwoo’s cum stained, smiling face, and his heart almost stopped. He wrapped his arms around the younger man’s neck and dragged him closer, causing their lips to brush every time they spoke. Gently, he tucked a strand of hair behind Dongwoo’s ear and smiled, taking in the entire aura that was Shin Dongwoo.

“That’s a really good look for you,” he teased, loving the way the white ran slightly down his damp face, mixing with sweat and beginning to harden into a paste-like substance. 

He grabbed Dongwoo’s chin, turning his head to the side so he could run his tongue along the side of his cheek. Himchan could feel him shake in his arms from the feeling, and it was then he noticed Dongwoo’s neglected erection, standing proudly in his sweats. 

“I didn’t forget about you, baby,” Himchan rasped out, a playful grin on his lips.

He ran his tongue up along the side of Dongwoo’s face again, gathering his cum and lover’s sweat on the muscle. The man shuddered again, letting his weight falling onto Himchan, who continue to lick him clean. Carefully, he managed to slide out from beneath Dongwoo, pushing the younger up on the counter more, to where his legs were only dangling off.

Humming a soft tune under his breath, Himchan tugged his boyfriend’s pants down just enough to free his boner and reveal his perfectly toned thighs. Running his hands up Dongwoo’s abs, he pushed his shirt up, leaving it to bunch up under his armpits. Leaning down to place a quick kiss on his lips, Himchan pulled open a drawer near his hip and pulled out a thin bottle of lube. 

Dongwoo leaned up and took Himchan’s mouth for another kiss, making Himchan chuckle while he squeezed some lube on his hand. This was always the worst part. And it made Himchan’s heart ache seeing Dongwoo in pain. 

He distracted his boyfriend with kisses while his clean hand tugged Dongwoo’s pants off, letting them fall to floor and stay there. He gently pushed his lean legs open more, moving his hand to begin to rub around the tight muscle.

He whispered a sweet encouragements against Dongwoo’s lips, rubbing slow circles as he waited for a sign from the younger man. 

Dongwoo looked up at him, eyes wide, before smiling and giving him a lingering kiss.

Himchan bit down on Dongwoo’s lower lip as he slowly slid his middle finger past the ring of muscle. The younger sharply inhaled, giving Himchan the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue inside, sweeping along the inside of his teeth and mouth. He took the chance to slowly add another finger, swallowing the pained whine that was trapped in Dongwoo’s throat. 

He worked at a steady, slow pace, making sure his boyfriend wasn’t in any more pain than he needed to be. Himchan wasn’t notorious for patience especially not when he was starting to feel his cock begin to harden again, but when it came to Dongwoo he always took it slow. He was always that much more gentle. 

“Hurry the fuck up. Please,” Dongwoo grunted into Himchan’s mouth, pushing his hips down to meet Himchan’s fingers.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at the younger man, clicking his tongue before humming and quickening his pace. He used his free hand to begin to shift the man, pushing one leg up to his chest to get his fingers deeper. 

“Hold that,” he said, pushing the other leg to the side, not letting go of the first until he was sure Dongwoo had ahold of it.

At the new angle, Himchan bent his fingers, scissoring and stretching the younger open. until he was falling apart beneath him. Dongwoo was a notoriously quiet lover, especially compared to blonde man above him who was so vocal it was like being surrounded by an angelic choir during sex. Not that he was complaining because he could listen to Himchan moan’s for every second for the rest of his life and never grow tired of it. He wasn’t entirely sure what love was, but that was the first thing that came to his mind when he tried to pinpoint it.  
Dongwoo’s eyes were unfocused and mouth was parted just enough for small puffs of oxygen to escape his lips as he tipped his head back just a little more, watching the way Himchan’s sweat soaked hair fell into his face as his fingers worked inside of him. The dark haired boy barely even registered the third finger pushing into him as everything somehow managed to fall into place in his world. 

The counter was cold beneath his touch as he shifted to make more room for his lover between his legs. Reality came crashing back down on him as a three thick fingers curled inside of him, grazing the small bundle of nerves that made his vision speckle.

“Himchan,” he exhaled, the man nuzzling his jaw in response before brushing his free hand down the younger man’s curved shaft. 

His body was vibrating, filing him wholeheartedly with want and love for Kim Himchan, the god-like man who he somehow managed to lure into his bed after a horrible make out session in a dingy bar in a bad area of town. The man, who not only looked like he was sculpted by the gods, had a voice that truly made his blood run cold; it was deep and rough in all the right places, grating through Dongwoo, leaving him weak and unprepared. It wasn’t until the next morning that he finally learned the man’s name, and that he was going to school to be a screenwriter, although he was horribly down on himself for someone who had legitimately been the best fuck of the younger man’s life. 

There was something in Dongwoo’s body that immediately made him want to make Himchan happy, regardless of how long he was in the man’s life. He went out of his way to do dumb and unnoticed tasks, just to ensure that he would see that perfect smile. He was too dense to realize that Himchan was smiling at him and not the things he was doing, but he never spoke up, instead basking in the attention he received from the younger man.

Himchan’s heart shaped lips were moving along his boyfriend’s jaw, slow and lazy as he carefully replaced his fingers with his freshly lubed dick, groaning at the heat that engulfed him. His hands had now found better things to do, like brushing against too sensitive nipples and grazing over ribs, small fleeting touches that let more of an impact than rough bruises. He gently pulled the younger man out of wandering thoughts, moving to kiss both of his eyelids before tugging him closer, wrapping him tightly in his arms as he thrust slow and sharply into the quivering man in his arms. 

Dongwoo open his eyes, not noticing the tears that fell from his eyelashes as he vision struggled to focus on any one thing completely. He was drowning in Himchan, vivid colors completely surrounding him, yellow from the sun glowing behind him, red pouring off of the walls around them, white from the translucent skin that covered his long body, green from the plants they had spread throughout the apartment, Himchan seemed to absorb the colors and project them all over. He was truly the most beautiful thing Dongwoo had ever seen. 

The older man’s eyes were dark and heavy as he kissed every single teardrop off of the younger’s face, what his words couldn’t say his actions screamed. Dongwoo had never felt so safe or protected in his entire life, Himchan surrounding him completely and filling him whole. He barely even registered the arch of his spine as his orgasm began building in his system, but Himchan was more than prepared, stroking the younger’s cock and loving the way it contrasted to the smooth light skin of his lover’s stomach. 

When Dongwoo came, his body stiff, Himchan greedily swallowed every sound from his mouth as he worked him through his high, pumping his dick at the same pace he was fucking him. He was wound so tightly, watching Dongwoo as he stared off in his own euphoric bliss, that he did last much longer. His practiced thrusts were erratic and desperate when he finally found his own release, spilling into the younger man and simply holding him close with his head buried in the crook of his neck.

His gasps and moans filled their small apartment, loud enough for the both of them, but he refused to quiet himself and Dongwoo agreed. There wasn’t a sound he loved more than Himchan, and he didn’t want it any other way.

He was slow to slip out of the latter, sleep wrapping itself around his body as he looked around the mess they had in the kitchen. There were dried beads of cum on the counter and floor, flour and sugar half hazardly tipping out of the bags, a cracked egg on a cold skillet, it was enough for him to look around with a look of hopelessness before turning back to the man stretched out on the counter, slowly pushing himself up.  
“We have a little bit of a mess,” Dongwoo murmured, pulling Himchan back into his arms so he could wrap himself around the older’s back.

“Do you think we can call a maid?” the blonde retorted, his stomach growling and body feeling sluggish from his high.

“I think we can go to bed, wake up, order food, and forget that we even have a kitchen, until tomorrow at least,” he perched his chin on Himchan’s shoulder, fingers laced with the older as they back in the proximity and warmth of the other.

Himchan agreed, helping his boyfriend off of the counter and advising him to be careful in their war zone of a kitchen, as they moved to the bedroom, intertwined and slow as the late more sun beamed through the many windows in the apartment. It glowed golden in the April sun, and Dongwoo thought it was almost as beautiful as his sweaty, tired Himchan.

The pair fell asleep as soon as they got into bed, bodies tangled as their breathing evened out, stomach’s still hungry, but not enough to lure them away from their dreams of each other and the life ahead of them.

Later that day, they built a pillow fort between their bed and their wall, buried between the layers of white and blue with their Chinese take out watching movies on Himchan’s laptop. They whispered throughout the entire night, soft words and blushes hidden behind pillows before the movie was forgotten, instead the young pair of lover’s chose slow, sweet kisses that coaxed out soft moans and sighs that filled the fort where they eventually made love again, gentle and slow; Himchan on his back mewling while Dongwoo fucked him with all the love and adoration in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> it took over a year to write this bc i kept giving up but i found it and i was desperate to finish it. the ending is kind of rough im so sorry omg, this was written for ambear but i dont think she really wants it anymore so here it is.


End file.
